sorry na yaar
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: jab hum bohot naraj hote hai to narajgi dikhana nehi chahte.. bas chahte hai ki koi humara wo narajgi samjhle.. hain na.. par jab aisa nehi hota hai.. tab humari naragi aur badh jati hai na.. dekhte hai duo ke sath kya hota hai..
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: IF ANYONE GETS HURT BY THIS STORY.. I AM REALLY VERY SORRY..

AND YAH THANKS TO ALL MY FRIENDS WHO REVIEWD IN MY OS.. THANKS A LOT..

THE STORY:

Only two persons were present in the bureau.. Acp Pradyuman and Senior Inspector Abhijeet..

Acp sir finished his works and looked up nearly after one hour of continuous file work.. and astonished to see his second in command was still there.. he closed

the files.. and came out.. he called..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. Abhijeet looked at him and stood up..

Abhijeet: yes sir..

Acp sir: tum abhi tak geye nehi?

Abhijeet: sir kuch kaam tha.. aaj nehi karta to pending reh jata.. is liye..

Acp sir: baki sab to chale geye..

Abhijeet: haa sir..

Acp sir: Daya bhi.. bohot pehele..

Abhijeet smiled.. "woh pagal to... " he was cut by Acp sir..

Acp sir(in straight tone): woh pagal kaam pending rakhta hai.. par mere pas time pe pauch deta hai har kaam.. har file.. har data..

Abhijeet was a little shocked to hear that tone of Acp sir..

Acp sir: Daya ke sath kahi jane ka plane tha na tumhara.. sorry.. I mean tumhare sath kahi jane ka plane tha na Daya ka?

Abhijeet: haa.. par maine to use mana kar dia tha..

Acp sir: aur tumhe lagta hai wo man gaya?

Abhijeet(confused): haa.. I mean.. manega kyu nehi? maine use keh dia tha ki mai yeh file complete karke hi wapas aaunga.. woh mera wait kyu karega?

Acp sir: tum jante nehi ho Daya ko? usne kaha hai to woh wait jaroor kia hoga.. tumhara phone kaha hai?

Abhijeet: phone.. haa.. phone.. and he started searching it.. in pocket.. in coat pocket.. under the files.. and Acp sir shook his head in disappointment.. at last

he got that inside the drawer.. yeh raha..

Acp sir: achha hai.. aab dekho.. silent pe hi hoga.. maloom hai mujhe..

Abhijeet: haa.. yeh personal cell.. silent pe hi hota hai jab bureau mei hota hu.. achha mai dekhta hu.. he unlock the phone and shocked..

Acp sir: kya hua?

Abhijeet: 21 missed calls.. from Daya..

Acp sir(softly): Abhijeet.. kaam to hota rahega.. par aapne taraf bhi dhyan dia karo.. amusement naam ka bhi koi chiz hoti hai.. haa.. tum soch rehe ho ki kaun

bol raha hai yeh baat.. haa.. mai hi bol raha hu.. kyuki mera aur tumhara baat alag hai.. na jane kabse intezar kar raha hoga bechara.. aur tum ho ki yaha file

pe ghuse ho.. yeh to kal bhi ho sakta tha.. par Daya ne aaj ke liye planes banayi hogi na.. uska kya?

Abhijeet: par sir.. maine use...

Acp sir: aab foren ghar jao tum.. abhi ke abhi.. go..

Abhijeet: sir aap?

Acp sir: mai Salunkhe ke ghar jaunga.. dinner pe bulaya hai.. pichli bar kaam mei phans geye tha.. is bar na gaya to jinda nehi chorega..

Abhijeet smiled on the cute friendship between these two.. "ok sir.. chaliye niche tak to ja hi rehe hai".. Acp sir nodded and.. came down stairs with him..

bidding good bye.. they took their own cars.. and went away..

Abhijeet(while driving): car bhi chor ke gaya hai.. (irritatingly) hazar bar kaha tha maharaj se ki nehi aa paunga.. sune meri baat tab na.. khamkha Acp sir suna

dia mujhe.. huh..

he reached home.. but did not find Daya..

Abhijeet: aare.. yeh abhi tak ghar nehi lauta.. he watched the watch.. it was 11.00 pm.. yeh kya 11 baj kya.. abhi tak... he stopped hearing foot step sound.. it

was Daya..

Daya looked at him.. he had no expression on his face.. just he was looking so tired..

Abhijeet(teasing): bohot achhi timing hai ghar aane ka ghum fir ke.. Daya looked at him.. he was so shocked with the words "ghum fir ke".. he smiled sadly..

Daya(with tired and sad tone): sorry.. and he entered inside.. closing the door.. this voice of Daya pinched Abhijeet..

Abhijeet came in front of him.. and said in soft tone..

Abhijeet: kaha tha na mai.. late hoga.. fir kyu wait kia? (spreading his hand on his head) aur yaar wo phone silent mode par tha to.. suna hi nehi.. mai bas.. tu

na... he was cut by Daya..

Daya(smiled): sorry..

Abhijeet: kya? Daya without answering going to enter into his room.. Abhijeet sighed.. he saw a box on Daya's hand..

Abhijeet: yeh tere haat mei kya hai re Daya?

Daya looked at him and then the box in his hand..

Daya: aare haa tumhe batana vul hi gaya.. Sourav mila tha aaj.. bohot din baad mile to.. yeh gift dilwa dia.. aur...

Abhijeet: aur?

Daya:wo.. sorry boss.. wo actually itne din baad mila na.. to mujhe dinner karane le gaya to mana nehi kar paya.. sorry.. tum please kha lo..

Abhijeet: hmm.. ok.. Daya went to his room.. and started humming a song.. Abhijeet looked at the source..

Abhijeet(think): dekha sir.. aap keh rehe the yeh mere liye wait kar raha hai.. company dene ke liye logo ki kami nehi hai sir is ke pas.. mai to bas... he also

went to his room..

Daya sensed that Abhijeet had gone to his room.. so he closed the door with a bang.. and wiped off the tears.. he took the box.. and took out the show piece

inside it.. looked at that for some time and threw it on the floor.. after some time.. collect those broken piece and threw those to the dustbin..

FRIENDS.. AUR EK DO CHAPTER MEI KHATAM HO JAYEGA.. AGAIN SAYING.. MY INTENSION WAS NOT TO HURT ANYONE.. REALLY.. STILL.. KISI KO BURA LAGA.. I AM

VERY SORRY.. AND SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES ALSO..

BE HAPPY MAKE HAPPY..:)


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS.. MAI ITNA KEHENA CHAHTI HU KI.. YEH STORY NA EK INCIDENT SE JURI HUI HAI.. AUR GUSSA KARNE WALI

BEWAKOOF MAI HU.. TO MERE AUR MERE FRIEND KE SATH JO HUA THA.. BAS USI PAR BASED HAI YEH STORY.. PURA NEHI.. BAS KUCH KUCH SIMILARITY HAI.. KISI

KO BHI BURA LAGA HO TO I'M SORRY.. AAB MERE KUCH PAYARE PAYARE DOST BOLENGE MAI DIN KITNE BAR SORRY BOLTI HU.. HEHE.. ;)

GUEST: HMMM.. I UNDERSTAND YOUR POINT.. EVEN I AGREE WITH YOU.. CID MEIN HUM DAYA SE JYADA ABHIJEET KO HI FREE ATTITUDE MEI DEKHTE HAI.. PAR IN

THIS STORY.. THERE ARE TWO ASPECTS.. DAYA AND ABHIJEET.. THEY BOTH ARE PERFECT AT THEIR POINT OF VIEW.. PHIR BHI AAPKO BURA LAGA HO TO I AM

REALLY VERY SORRY.. ACHHA.. DEKHTE HAI.. AAGE KYA KIA JA SAKTA HAI.. :)

THE STORY:

Next morning Abhijeet was getting ready..

Abhijeet: Daya ko jake sorry bol dunga.. haa.. Sourav mil gaya tha use.. thik hai.. par intezar to mere liye hi kar raha tha na.. aur kitne bar phone par bhi to try

kia mujhe.. mai uthaya nehi.. jab ghar lauta tha.. tab muh fula hua to tha.. (smiled) mera hi to bhai hai.. mai sab samjhta hu.. aur na Acp sir se ek din ka chutti

mang lunga.. aur kahi ghumne jayenge hum dono.. aur agar Daya ghar mei hi rehena chaha to ghar par hi rehenge.. par wo hona mushkil hai thora.. (he

smiled).. mera payara bhai..

but when he came out from his room.. after making so many planes.. found Daya had already gone to bureau.. Abhijeet got so much irritated then.. he too

started for bureau..

In Bureau..

Daya was working on his desk.. Abhijeet looked at him.. and said..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya looked at him..

Abhijeet: tum pehele aa geye aaj..

Daya: kyu? nehi aa sakta?

Abhijeet: batake aana jaroori nehi samjha?

Daya(with teasing smile): aare Abhijeet.. mai koi bachha hu kya? aur aaya bhi to bureau mei hi na.. is mei batake aane ki kya baat hai?

Abhijeet: roj to hum sath mei aate hai..

Daya: to?

Abhijeet sighed.. but did not respond.. and went to his desk.. Acp sir was present there.. he came earlier that day.. he shook his head.. he was in search of an

excuse to call his both sons to his cabin..

Acp sir: kya bahana banau? khabri ke pas bhej deta hu.. kuch time ek sath spend bhi kar lega.. jhagra karna hai to kar lega.. rona hai to ro lega..

he called them..

Duo came to his cabin.. Acp sir told them to sit down..

Acp sir: achha.. suno.. Rakesh ke pas jao.. thik hai.. use kuch khabar dena tha..

duo: ok sir.. they was going to move out..

Acp sir: jate waqt.. breakfast karke jana canteen se yah aur kahi se.. duo was amazed..

Abhijeet: mujhe bhook nehi hai.. mai thik hu sir.. he did not say that he had done the breakfast.. as he knew that was of no use..

Daya: ek minute.. kya matlab mai thik hu? matlab tumne breakfast nehi kia?

Abhijeet: nehi..

Daya: kyu?

Abhijeet: meri marji.. tumne bhi to nehi kia.. kyu nehi kia? maine pucha tumse kyu nehi kia?

Daya: maine nehi kia.. nehi kia.. mere se tumhara kya? tum kha sakte the na?

Abhijeet looked at him for a while.. then looked at Acp sir.. and went out..

Daya: damn it..

Acp sir.. who was playing a role of silent listener till now.. spoke up..

Acp sir(to Daya): ho gaya tum dono ka? Daya looked at him.. ek to gaya.. aab tum bhi jao..

Daya: sir.. aapne dekha iska behavior.. maine aisa kya keh dia ki itna bharak gaya?

Acp sir: haa.. kuch nehi kaha.. bas itna kaha ki tumse uska kuch nehi.. koi fark nehi parna chahiye use.. (in carefree tone)bas itna hi.. aur kya?

Daya(embarrassed): sir maine aisa nehi kehena chaha..

Acp sir: par woh to aisa hi samjha na.. aur tumhara tone usi taraf ishara kar raha tha..

Daya: haa.. aab lag raha hai.. sayed use samjhne mei mujhe kahi kami rehe gaya hai.. mai hi bewakoof hu.. hurt karta hu humesha use.. saying so.. he went

out..

Acp sir: hey bhagwan... kuch kar in dono ka.. mujhse aur nehi hota.. he made a call..

Acp sir: hello Rakesh.. Abhijeet aur Daya.. tere pas ja raha hai.. kuch khabar de dena un dono ko..

Rakesh(confused): jee! kya khabar? kaisi khabar? abhi kuch garbar nazar nehi aaraha hai shab.. aayega to mai aapko bata dunga..

Acp sir: aare.. kuch bhi.. achha chor.. woh dono tere pas pauchega to keh dena ki jo khabar tujhe mili thi.. woh sahi nehi tha.. aur tu mujhe phone pe try kar

raha tha yeh batane ke liye.. par phone lag nehi raha tha.. samjha..

Rakesh: jee.. kuch kuch..

Acp sir: haa.. us kuch kuch se hi kam chalega.. dimag thikane pe jo nehi hai dono ka.. he disconnect the call..

Here duo was on their.. both were silent.. Daya stopped the car near a dhaba.. and got down.. without saying anything to Abhijeet.. he was walking towards

it.. but feeling Abhijeet was not coming.. turned back.. and saw Abhijeet was sitting on the car still.. he came towards him..

Daya: kya hua? utro..

Abhijeet(sighed): Daya mai pehele hi keh chuka hu.. mujhe bhook nehi hai.. mai thik hu.. tum jao.. khake aao..

Daya was now too much angry.. he came to the driving sit.. sat on.. and closed the door with a bang..

Abhijeet: kya hua? khaya nehi.. no response.. only the car got started..

Abhijeet turned his face towards the window without saying anything further..

Abhijeet(thinking): huh.. narazgi dikha raha hai.. keh to dia tha ki nehi ja paunga.. phir bhi intezar kia.. aur itna gussa hone ki kya baat hai.. mil to gaya tha na

aapna jigri dost Sourav.. huh maine khaya nehi to khud bhi nehi khaya.. khaya to maine kal raat bhi nehi tha.. puchne aaya tha ek bar bhi.. dost ne dinner

karwa dia.. achha hai.. achha hi to hai..

Daya(thinking): reh bhukha.. huh.. mai bhi nehi khaunga.. kal raat se bhuka hu.. jhoot kya bol dia ki Sourav se mila tha.. man gaya.. achha hai.. huh..

both were in their own thoght.. no one could reach to each other 's thought..

when they reach to Rakesh.. hearing the answer got extremely confused.. but without arguments.. they came back to the bureau..

Acp sir.. seeing them coming back.. heaved a sigh of relief.. and called Abhijeet..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. kya baat hai?

Abhijeet: kuch.. kuch bhi to nehi sir..

Acp sir(strict tone): Abhijeet..

Abhijeet sat down on the chair..

Abhijeet(expressing all his anger): aap aapne chote bete samjhaiye sir.. khamkha attitude dikha raha hai.. man kal ja nehi paya mei.. par mai use pehele se

bolke to rakhha tha.. phir bhi sorry bola jab wo wapas aaya.. aur sir woh akela to tha nehi na waha.. aapne friend se mil liya.. dinner bhi karke aaya.. phone

nehi utha raha tha mai.. ek message karke bol to sakta tha ki boss.. kha lo.. maine dinner kar lia.. nehi.. maine khaya kia nehi.. usse uska kya? upar se bolta

hai mere se tumhara kya.. huh.. bara aaya.. kitna planning banaya subha subha.. par jab shab se kehene aaya to dekha.. shab nikal chuke the tab tak..

Acp sir(soft tone): Abhijeet.. shant ho jao.. tum to jante ho na Daya ko..

Abhijeet: haa sir janta hu.. par kab tak aisa chalega? aisa bachpana.. badalna hoga na use..

Acp sir: to tum sach mei chahte ho ki woh badal jaye?

Abhijeet was going to answer instantly.. but stopped for a while.. and then said in low tone.. "haa".. Acp si shook his head..

Acp sir: Abhijeet.. yeh mat bhulna.. Daya agar uske sare friend se mil bhi lega.. par woh agar tumhare intezar mei reheta hai.. to woh sirf aur sirf tumhare

intezar mei hi reheta hai..

Abhijeet: mai janta hu sir.. par.. he was cut in betwwen..

Acp sir: galti tumhari bhi to hai na?

Abhijeet looked down..

Acp sir: aab jao.. kaam karo aapna.. aur chinta mat karo.. sab thik ho jayega.. hai na?

Abhijeet smiled.. "haa.. sab thik kar lenge hum"..

Acp sir: that's like a good boy.. aapna kam karo.. mujhe HQ jana hai.. he got up.. and after calling Daya to come with him.. he moved out from the bureau..

Abhijeet stood there with opened mouth..

Acp sir: HQ jana hai Daya.. chalo..

Daya: sir.. Daya started the car..

Acp sir: haa.. to batao..

Daya: kya sir..

Acp sir: kya chal raha hai tum dono ke bich?

Daya(in low tone): kuch nehi sir..

Acp sir: achha.. kuch nehi.. he put his hand on his shoulder.. Daya.. woh sach mei kaam mei busy tha..

Daya(in cold tone): janta hu sir.. I am sorry.. mujhe Abhijeet se us tarha se baat nehi karna tha.. mai Abhijeet ko bhi sorry bol dunga..

Acp sir: Daya dekho.. ek misunderstanding ho gaya hai.. isme Abhijeet ka kasoor nehi hai..

Daya(again in cold tone): janta hu sir.. kaha na sorry bol dunga..

seeing this cold attitude of Daya.. Acp sir.. stopped talking further on this matter..

Whole day passed.. it was time to go back to home..

Abhijeet came near to Daya..

Abhijeet: ghar chal Daya..

Daya looked up..

Daya: haa.. wo.. mai.. tum jao Abhi.. mai yeh kuch kam complete karke aa jaunga..

Abhijeet: Acp sir ne hum kuch file de kar geye hai.. ghar mei complete kar lenge.. yeh files bhi leke chal..

Daya: aa.. nehi.. mai files pe nehi.. data base update kar raha hu Abhi.. tum jao.. mai ek ghante mei aa jaunga..

Abhijeet(thinking): bhag raha hai? khudse yah mujhse? (to Daya) thik hai.. jaldi aana..

Daya looking at the computer screen.. "haa".. Abhijeet moved out.. Daya looked at his back.. and shut down the computer.. and rested his head on the table..

Here in Duo's home.. after freshening up.. Abhijeet came to Daya's room to keep the files which Daya had to finish.. he was coming back.. but stooped seeing

something under the bed.. he bent and collected that.. it was that box which was in Daya's hand in previous night.. Abhijeet looked at the lebel on the box..

"BOSS.. TUMHARE LIYE.. PAYARE PAYARE BARE BHAI KE LIYE CHOTE BHAI KE TARAF SE" with a cute smiley below it..

Abhijeet was shocked and sad too..

Abhijeet: Daya ne yeh mere liye kharida tha? aur mujhe bataya bhi nehi.. he had tears in his eyes.. batata bhi kaise.. naraz jo tha.. matlab woh kal Sourav se

bhi nehi mila.. phone karta hu Sourav ko.. number to hai mere pas..

he called Sourav..

Sourav(over the phone): aare bapre baap.. aaj suraj kaha se nikla hai bhai.. jo senior inspector Abhijeet ka call aagaya mujhe.. oye ek min ek min.. kahi mujhse

koi galti to nehi ho gayi.. kahi cid mere piche to nehi pari hai.. aab mai kya karu? Daya se kahu? use keh kar kya faida? wo bho to ek sachha cid officer hai..

aabb mai...

Abhijeey: Sourav.. ho jaye to mujhe bolna thik hai.. tab mai bhi kuch bolunga..

Sourav laughed loudly..

Sourav: achha chalo.. mai chup ho jata hu.. aab bolo.. achha yeh batao kaise ho..

Abhijeet: thik hu yaar..tum batao kaise ho? lagta hai vul hi geye ho..

Sourav: nehi yaar.. actually kaam mei bohot busy ho gaya hu.. mummy papa se bhi din mei ek hi baar baat kar pata hu.. Daya kaisa hai?

Abhijeet: thik hai.. par naraj hai tumse..

Sourav: haa.. mai janta hu.. bohot din ho geye hum na mile hai.. na phone par bat hui hai.. Abhijeet sighed as he got his answer..

Abhijeet: hmm.. ek din aa jao yaar ghar par.. bohot maza aayega..

Souarv: haa.. Abhijeet.. pakka aaunga.. promise..

Abhijeet: Souarv.. aane se pehele thora inform karke aana please..

Sourav: haa haa.. bilkul.. mai samjhta hu Abhijeet..

Abhijeet(smiled): achha.. Sourav.. mai rakhta hu.. thik hai.. milte hai ghar pe.. ok..

Souarv: ok ok.. thik hai.. take care.. aur mai Daya se baat kar lunga.. achha rakhta hu..

the call got disconnected..

Abhijeet: Daya tu mujhse gila shikwa karna kabse chor dia re.. jhagar hi leta mujhe.. tujhse wait karwaya.. aur gaya hi nehi.. kuch to bol leta.. tear drop fell

down.. he wiped that..

Abhijeet: par iske andar jo chiz tha wo kaha gaya? he started searching for the thing inside the box.. and found it inside the waste bucket..

Abhijeet: achha hai.. todh ke phek dia.. he collected those broken pieces.. and went to his room with those..

FRIENDS.. LAMBA WALA UPDATE NA? TO AAP BHI REVIEW KARO.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES..

BE HAPPY.. MAKE HAPPY..


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS.. THANK YOU FRIENDS..

GUEST: MY DEAR FRIEND.. MUJHE LAGTA HAI AAPKO YEH LAGTA HAI KI MAI DAYA KO SAHI AND ABHIJEET KO GALAT DIKHANA CHAHTI HU.. THE FACT IS NOT AT ALL

LIKE THIS.. EK CHOTASA MATTER.. SMALL MATTER.. PAR DO FRIENDS KE BICH KUCH MISUNDERSTANDINGS KHARI KAR SAKTI HAI.. MAI BAS WOHI DIKHANA

CHAHTI HU.. AND HONESTLY SAYING MAI SAMJHI NEHI AAPKO AISA KYU LAGA KI MAI AISA KARNA CHAHTI HU.. AAP EK BAR BOL DETE TO SAYED MERE LIYE BHI

ASAN HOTA KUCH EXPLAIN KARNA.. BUT YOU SAID THAT YOU WANT TO QUIT.. THAT'S YOUR DECISION.. I RESPECT THAT.. HOPE KI FIR KABHI MILENGE.. KISI AUR

STORY MEI JO AAPKO PASAND AAYE.. TAKE CARE.. STAY BLESSED.. :)

THE STORY:

Daya came back to home.. Abhijeet was in his room.. hearing the sound.. he came out and saw Daya entering in his room.. He sighed..

After half an hour.. he called Daya from the dinning..

Abhijeet: Daya.. aa jao.. dinner ready hai..

Daya came out.. and going to say something.. but Abhijeet stopped him by..

Abhijeet: isse pehele tum kuch bolo.. mai bolta hu.. chup chap khana khane baitho..

Daya: par Abhi.. mujhe bhook nehi hai.. tum kha lo.. he was going to his room..

Abhijeet(from behind with a strict tone): maine kaha chup chap khana khane baitho.. yeh koi majak hai.. kal raat se bina kuch khaye baithe ho.. tumhe kya

lagta hai mai tumse bakwas karne ke liye dinner ke bare mei bol raha hu.. baitho idher aake..

Daya sighed and came to the table and sat on the chair..

Abhijeet served the food for themselves..

Abhijeet: shuru karo..

Daya: tum bhi khao.. Abhijeet nodded.. and they started eating..

Abhijeet(thinking): sorry mere yaar.. tujhse aisa rudely nehi bolta to tu kabhi nehi khata.. abhi baat karu kya? nehi.. fir bina khaye uth ke chala jayega.. khane

ke baad baat karta hu..

they finished their food silently..

Daya: Abhi mera ho gaya.. mai uth jau?

Abhijeet: haa haa.. mera bhi ho gaya.. chalo.. they both got up.. and washed their hand and respective plates...

Daya: achha.. Abhi.. good night.. he was going to enter inside his room.. but stopped hearing..

Abhijeet: naraz hai Daya mujhse..

Daya turned.. and saw Abhijeet was standing their with a sad face.. Daya came near to him..

Daya: boss.. naraz mai tumse nehi.. aapne aap se hu.. pata hai. tumne jab bola ki tum nehi aaoge.. mai mana hi nehi.. socha.. tum sayed aise hi bol rehe ho..

mai bol raha hu.. aur tum nehi aaoge.. aisa ho hi nehi sakta.. par tum jab nehi aaye na Abhi.. mujhe laga itne saalo mei mai tumhe pehchan hi nehi paya.. mai

janta hu.. you are so much dedicated towards you work.. mere dhyan rakhne ke siwa tumhara kuch kaam bhi hota hai.. par pata nehi akal kaha thi..

Abhijeet: Daya mai...

Daya: boss.. please bolne do na mujhe.. dekho mai tumhare liye wait karta raha.. socha.. haa.. tumhe bohot kaam hai.. kaam khatam karke aaoge.. isliye mai

wait karta raha.. aur mai tumhe call nehi kar raha tha.. missed call de raha tha.. socha tumhe disturb na karu.. aur jab tum tumhara mobile check karoge to

yaad bhi aajayga... par mai yeh manne ko taiaar hi nehi tha ki tum nehi aaoge.. aur to aur ek phone bhi nehi karoge.. actually maine socha hi nehi tha boss ki

tum aaoge hi nehi mere bulane par bhi.. jab tum nehi aaye tab mujhe laga ki sayed mai kuch jyada hi...

Abhijeet(finished his sentence): kuch jyada hi expect kar raha hu is aadmi se jo kaam ke alawa kuch janta hi nehi.. hai na?

Daya(hurriedly): nehi nehi Abhi.. aisa nehi hai..

Abhijeet(smiled sadly): chor yaar.. aisa hi hai.. tere jaga mai rehta to sayed aisa hi sochta.. he patted Daya's shoulder.. sorry yaar.. tumhe bohot hurt kar dia

maine..

Daya: Abhi.. aisa nehi hai.. dekho I'm sorry.. mai syaed kuch jyada hi react kar raha tha.. he hold Abhijeet's arm.. boss.. us waqt mujhe bura to laga tha.. par

baad mei..

Abhijeet: baad mei Sourav mil gaya to.. tum khush ho geye.. Abhijeet smiled.. tere khushi mei hi mere khushi Daya.. jaa. aapne kamre mei jaa.. Abhijeet was

about to go.. but stopped.. Daya.. I'm sorry re..

and went to his room.. Daya called him from behind.. "Abhi".. but no use.. Daya felt so tired.. not physically.. but mentally.. he sighed.. and went to his room..

Here Abhijeet was sitting on the bed corner.. hiding his face on his palms.. after some moment he looked up..

Abhijeet: yeh ho kya raha hai humare bich.. kyu itni choti baat pe hum lar rehe hai.. nehi nehi.. hum lar kaha rehe hai? larte to bhi achha hota.. lag raha hai

jaise hum ek dusre se dur ho rehe hai.. mai mera bhai se dur hota ja raha hu.. choti choti baat kab kaise hurt kar rahi hai.. pata bhi nehi chal pa raha hai.. hey

bhagwan..

HERE.. Daya.. in his room found a thing.. yes.. that was the same box.. which he bought for his Abhijeet.. and told him that it was given by Sourav..

Daya: yeh box.. itna carefuly kisne rakhha idher? he went near to it.. nad took it in his hand.. and read the words..

"BOSS KI JAAN.. TERE LIYE.. PAYARE PAYARE CHOTE BHAI KE LIYE BARE BHAI KE TARAF SE"..

he read that and became shocked..

Daya: matlab Abhi ko pata chal gaya ki mai usdin Sourav se nehi mila tha.. he felt that the box was weighty.. par ismei jo tha.. wo to mai tor dia tha.. he

hurreidly opened the box.. and took out that broken showpiece.. which was now not at all broken.. someone had joined the every broken pieces together with

so much care.. it was a showpiece of two boys.. one small child.. another was also small.. but it could be understood that he was elder than the other.. smaller

one was riding on a cycle.. another one was holing the cycle..

Daya had tears in his eyes.. but a soothing smile on his lips.. and ran to Abhijeet's room.. and opened the door.. and called with so much happiness in his voice

"Boss".. Abhijeet who was sitting.. stood up.. he saw the thing on Daya's hand and the glowing face of Daya.. he understood why Daya had come to him..

Abhijeet also gave him a teary smile.. Daya literally jumped on him.. and hugged him..

Daya: boss.. I love you boss.. I love you so much.. Abhijeet hugged him back.. and said..

Abhijeet: I love you too mere budhhu pagal bhai..

Daya(separated nad said in cute angry face): boss.. tum mujhe pagal aur budhhu mat bola karo.. budhhu to hum dono hi hai..

Abhijeet: haa.. so to hai.. par pagal tu akela hi hai.. hain na?

Daya: nehiii..

Abhijeet: aare.. kya nehi? tune hi to bola..

Daya: maine kab kaha?

Abhijeet: abhi abhi..

Daya: maine nehi kaha..

Abhijeet: haa.. nehi kaha.. iske matlab tu kaha na..

Daya: kya matlab?

Abhijeet: tune kaha boss budhhu hum dono hai.. yeh thori na kaha ki pagal bhi hum dono hai.. iska kya matlab nikala jaa sakta hai? tu akela hi pagal hai..

Daya: mmaaaiii.. but he had lack of words..

Abhijeet(raising his eyebrows): bolo bolo.. Daya smiled shyly.. and hugged him..

Daya and Abhijeet (together): Sorry Na Yaar.. and with this both of them started laughing..

Daya: achha boss.. aab is showpiece kiski hui? laya tha mai tumhare liye.. aur aab yeh hua mera.. to?

Abhijeet: yeh hum dono ka hai.. dekh.. yeh chota wala.. cycle par baitha hai.. yeh tu hai.. aur yeh bara wala.. mai.. tujhe pakar ke rakhha hai.. kaske.. Daya

smiled brosdly.. and said.. "thik hai boss"..

Daya: boss.. dekho hum kitne jaldi ek dusre se naraz ho geye.. aur jaldi hi humari narzgi toot bhi gayi..

Abhijeet(spred his hand on Daya's head): yehi to hai Dosti.. dosti ka characteristic.. Daya Gave him a smile.. Most precious thing for Abhijeet.. In return..

Abhijeet gave him a affectionate kiss on Daya's forehead.. this was most precious gift for Daya..

FRIENDS.. YEH TO HAI NA DOSTI.. HUM LARTE HAI.. JHAGARTE HAI.. BATEIN KARNA BHI BAND KAR DETE HAI KABHI KABHI.. PAR KAB TAK? KUCH TIME BAAD LAGTA

HI HAI KI.. AARE KUCH TO MISSING HAI.. HAI NA?

MAINE BAS DOSTI KA EK CHARACTERISTIC KO LEKAR SOCHA HAI.. AUR BHI KAYI SARE CHARACTERISTICS HAI DOSTI KE.. YEH SAB MILKE HI TO HOTI HAI DOSTI..

HAI NA?

FRIENDS.. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES.. AND IF I HURT ANYONE.. I AM TRULY SORRY TO THEM..

BE HAPPY.. AND MAKE YOUR FRIENDS HAPPY.. :)


End file.
